dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Justice (quest)
} |name = Justice |act = 3 |image = Justice_quest1.jpg |caption = |start = Anders's Clinic |end = Anders's Clinic / Hawke Estate |prereqs = |location = The Sewers (Darktown) Drakestone Mines (Bone Pit) |previous = Check on Anders |next = Questioning Beliefs |appearances = Dragon Age II |icon = Quest icon DA2.png }} Justice is an Act 3 companion quest for Anders in Dragon Age II. Acquisition This quest becomes available after completing the Check on Anders and leaving Darktown for any other location. It is not available if Hawke told Anders to go away after Dissent in Act 2. Walkthrough Anders's Clinic Travel to Anders's Clinic in Darktown and speak with Anders. He says that what he did with Justice is unnatural and should never have happened. If Sebastian is in the party for this conversation he will make a funny comment. Darktown (Sewers Entrance) The first of the two ingredients, Sela Petrae, is found in the sewers of Darktown. Head there with or without Anders (he will appear at the entrance and Hawke will have the option to choose remaining party members). The Sewers If Hawke is romancing either Fenris or Merrill, Anders will stop Hawke and comment on it briefly. He's critical of either of them: *He claims Merrill "seems sweet" but she'll never pick Hawke over her demon. Merrill retorts that he has no right to question them and asks if Justice is any different. *He claims Fenris is "less a man to me than a wild dog." Hawke responds that Anders just doesn't know him, to which Anders retorts he's as likely to know as much as he ever will. Fenris simply barks, "That's right, mage." Anders criticizes him, once again, for letting one bad experience "color his whole world," and wonders if Hawke might want someone more open-minded. Fenris states to Hawke, "A mage and a hypocrite. What company you keep." Regardless, Hawke will have to collect five deposits of Sela Petrae and along the way they'll encounter Lyrium Smugglers (who are Mercenaries by another name), along with some Carta dwarves, and a group of apostates and a Raider Reaver. The "Pit Boss" in the northern section is a Carta Assassin with a fancier name. Hawke will also be able to find a part of The Enigma of Kirkwall (for the Archaeologist achievement) near the foot of some stairs in the southern section. The Bone Pit (Drakestone Mines Entrance) To continue the quest, head to the Drakestone Mines in the Bone Pit outside Kirkwall with or without Anders (again, he will appear at the entrance and there will be the option to choose remaining party members). Drakestone Mines Fight your way through poisonous spiders, corrupted spiders, and a monstrous spider to collect five deposits of the second ingredient, Drakestone. Don't forget to pick up the Deep Mushroom in the mine. Anders's Clinic (with ingredients) Head back to the clinic and speak with him once more. He will reveal that the potion was a ruse to get Hawke's help and ask for one final favor: to distract the Grand Cleric in the Kirkwall Chantry for an undisclosed reason. No matter what you say, Anders will not reveal his plan. The Chantry Go to the Chantry and speak with Grand Cleric Elthina about mages. If Sebastian is with you, he will leave as soon as you enter the Chantry, saying he will have no part in this. He can be re-added using the party summoning horn, however, but he has no friendship or rivalry changes at any point in this quest. There will not be an option to choose every dialogue option before Anders appears by Hawke's side claiming to have been looking for them everywhere. Anders's Clinic/Hawke Estate If Hawke is not Anders' 100% friend, talk to him in the Anders's Clinic or in the Hawke Estate (if he moved in) to finish the quest. He will say that the spirit inside him is exultant. He will refuse to explain what happened in the Chantry, but will say that the war will happen: the clock is ticking down and it will be midnight soon. If Hawke is Anders' 100% friend, this conversation will not trigger, the quest will end automatically and another conversation during the follow-up quest Questioning Beliefs will trigger instead. Notes * If Merrill is Hawke's romantic partner and A New Path has been completed, Anders's comment does not change to reflect the fact that "her demon" is dead. * After Hawke refuses to gather ingredients or to distract Elthina, Hawke gains a special option in the dialogue with Elthina regardless of Anders's friendship/rivalry score. Being warned that the apostates are plotting against the Chantry, Elthina replies that mages have threatened her before and she will not succumb to fear. If Anders is in the group, Elthina mentions him. * If Hawke helps him with both his requests, then: ** 'Rivalry - ' Hawke gains a special option in the dialogue with Cullen. Being warned that Hawke's associate is plotting against the Chantry, Cullen replies either that he doesn't need to ask which known apostate Hawke is talking about and will pass on the warning (if Anders is in the group) or that he has already warned both Meredith and Elthina about the rebel Anders, and a force will be sent to apprehend him soon (if Anders is not in the group). ** 'Friendship - ' Hawke can't warn anybody. ** Warning Elthina or Cullen results in , , if they are in the group. Nothing in the plot actually changes as a result of any of these conversations. * When Anders meets up with Hawke talking to Elthina, she says that she hopes he found a balm there, a pun on his being there to place a bomb and dramatic foreshadowing of the events of the last act. Companion Reactions In Anders' Clinic: * If you ask what that means then . * Otherwise: ** If you tell him he’s wrong: . ** He says he needs to be free of this curse. ** It doesn’t matter what you say. Anders thinks he has a formula to separate Justice from him without killing either of them. * “Let’s do it.” or choose the humorous response: Anders needs your help getting some of the ingredients. ** diplomatic response: . ** aggressive response: . Plus Anders will unexpectedly crack a joke in his response. ** If Fenris is in the party: . * "I don't want any part of this.": . The quest ends. ** If Fenris is in the party: . Agreeing to help Anders get into the Chantry: * * Refusing to help Anders getting into the Chantry unseen can net you a massive * * Talking to Anders after helping him in the Chantry: * for diplomatic choice. * for humorous choice without asking him what he did in the Chantry. * for humorous choice if you first asked him what he did in the Chantry. * for aggressive choice. Result Hawke will not witness the outcome of Anders' intent until the main quest, The Last Straw, where his final plan will be revealed. * Doing this quest is not required for Anders to end up going the final route in the storyline. You can leave this quest just sitting in your log and The Last Straw will still pop as normal. * If Hawke helped Anders, his Renegade's Coat will recolor black after talking to Anders either as a part of the Justice quest (if Hawke is not his 100% friend) or during the follow-up quest Questioning Beliefs (if they are his 100% friend). * If Hawke refuses to help Anders from the start or refuses to distract the Grand Cleric later, they can not subsequently talk to Anders, the armor stays the same and dialogue with him will be slightly different in The Last Straw. Rewards * 800 XP (on grabbing the fifth Sela Petrae in the Darktown sewers) * A codex entry that is part of The Enigma of Kirkwall can be found in the Darktown Sewers * 800 XP (on grabbing the fifth Drakestone in the Drakestone mines) * Deep Mushroom in the Drakestone Mines, on the north side of the first room down the stairs from the entrance * A Warden's Oath amulet and a Griffon-Feather Belt in the Mines * 1200 XP (quest completion – if Hawke helped Anders distract Grand Cleric Elthina at the Kirkwall Chantry. Awarded when completing the follow-up quest Questioning Beliefs and talking to Anders at Anders' Clinic. Bugs * When you need to talk to Anders in his clinic, the icon for Darktown will have the quest marker over it, while the actual quest takes place in Anders's Clinic. * The icon for Hightown will have the quest marker over it, while the actual quest takes place in the Chantry. * The quest can glitch and show up as still active in journal. If the quest still points to the Chantry, this can be fixed by talking to Anders in either his clinic or in Hawke Estate as appropriate. Category:Dragon Age II companion quests